


O Pânico (que não aparece) e as Cerejas (que aparecem)

by carolss



Category: Peep Show
Genre: First Time, M/M, Post-Coital, Sexual Humor
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 08:23:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13971120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolss/pseuds/carolss
Summary: Mark fica esperando o pânico vir





	O Pânico (que não aparece) e as Cerejas (que aparecem)

Mark fica esperando o pânico vir.

Não aconteceu enquanto estava acontecendo mas sexo tem uma tendência a tirar a mente de pessoas do pânico, exceto é claro que com Mark nunca fazia isso, ele sempre estava focado no que ele podia fazer errado ou certo e mais qualquer outra neurose possível que estivesse passando por sua mente naquele dia em particular.

Não vem depois, devia vir certo ? Sexo com seu melhor amigo devia fazer você ficar mais neurótico do que isso, mas não faz provavelmente porque é apenas Jeremy que já sabe o suficiente sobre ele ao ponto de nada que acontecer entre eles em uma cama poderia fazer ele parecer pior ou melhor do que ele era realmente.

“Você quer uma bala ?” Jez disse pegando uma sacolinha da mesma gaveta de onde mais cedo ele tirou as camisinhas e o lubrificante.

“Você geralmente guarda balas nas suas gavetas ?”

“Sim, qual o problema ?”

“Sei lá Jez, formigas pra começar, e nós dois sabemos que você provavelmente não joga fora os papéis e também você mantém sabe as coisas que você usa para propósitos sexuais”

“Eu ainda não vejo qual é o problema”

“Porque lubrificantes cheios de formigas parece a descrição de um tipo de tortura que eles usam no inferno”

“E se eu parar de comprar o de sabor cereja ?”

“Eu não vejo como parar de comprar balas sabor cereja ajudaria com o problema das formigas se você continuar comprando das outras”

“Eu não estava falando sobre as balas”

Demora três segundos antes da ficha cair para Mark. Quando ele percebe seu rosto se contrái e ele diz :

“Ugh Jeremy”

Jez ri e diz :

“Tanto faz cara”

Pelos próximos minutos Jeremy continua comendo as balas da sacola e Mark fica pensando que ele agora é um homem que fez sexo usando lubrificante sabor cereja e que ele sempre vai ser de agora em diante um homem que fez sexo usando lubrificante sabor cereja e que isso não se encaixa nenhum pouco com a imagem que ele tem de si mesmo. Esse pensamento só para quando ele finalmente percebe que eles estão em silêncio e o pânico ainda não veio.

Com todas as pessoas além de Jeremy silêncio era algo que incomodava, mais do que isso gritava na cara dele todas as suas inadequações e problemas. Mark pensa que talvez isso naquele momento talvez seja amor, não realmente o tipo de amor que ele queria ou do tipo que ele via nos filmes, mas o tipo de amor que ele conseguia suportar, mas também lhe ocorre que provavelmente era apenas acomodação. Na melhor das possibilidades uma mistura de ambos.

Ele pega uma das balas que Jeremy ofereceu para ele. É uma de sabor cereja e ele tem quase certeza que Jeremy sabe disso e definitivamente acha isso meio engraçado mas ele não comenta e por isso Mark se sente grato.

Quando o sabor de cereja atinge a língua dele Mark aceita que o pânico não vai vir, pela primeira vez em muitos anos ele se sente genuinamente aliviado.

“Então...round 2?” Jeremy pergunta.

“Apenas depois de eu checar a falta da presença de formigas em tudo”

“Ok Mark”


End file.
